Stay With Me
by Unamoosed
Summary: Colby Lopez and April Mendez have always been best friends, but when another girl is brought into the picture, it rips them apart; leaving nothing but a strained bond between the two. However, one night, when April receives a phone call from the man she once trusted with everything, she learns to set aside what happened in the past.
1. Chapter 1

It was already toward the breaking point of the relationship. Any one with eyes could see that Colby and his girlfriend were stressing the band of their, so-called, love. Though, it was obvious that the love they once shared had completely dissipated.

April — Mendez, if you must know, was the first once to notice such a change. April was Colby's best friend, after all; how could she not recognize it? The two had grown incredibly close over the course of ten years. As teenagers, they were practically inseparable; their parents, teachers, family, and whatnot couldn't quite seem to keep them from talking to each other or hanging out. Not in a romantic matter, unfortunately — they were just _that_ close. Alas, that all changed once Colby brought up the subject of his new girlfriend in a normal, sarcasm-filled conversation with his best friend. To say the least, April was hurt. She had not yet admitted to him, or herself for that matter, that she had such strong feelings for him; to everyone else, though, it was rather obvious that the both of them had feelings for the other — something _stronger_ than friendship. After the subject of the girl had come up, April turned rather cold, quickly. Colby —poor Colby— was confused about why he suddenly received such a cold shoulder from the petite brunette; he had no idea just how tightly the strings of her heart were wrapped around his fingers.

Safe to say, after that, the partners in crime drifted further and further away as time went on; over the course of a year and a half. It all came to a halt the night Colby called April in a frantic, crippled mess. He had come home to find his girlfriend sleeping with another man — his best friend, to make it worse. The two-toner didn't even bother with shoving the man off of his girlfriend, instead, he simply ran out of the house and slipped back inside his car; head resting on the steering wheel as tears pricked at his eyes. Thought after thought trampled him as he remained in the driveway of the home he shared with his girlfriend; he was helpless. Though, Colby knew there was a solution to his heartbreak… A solution to all of his troubles and struggles – and that was his best friend. April was the one woman who could make him believe anything, make him feel like the strongest man on the face of this earth, and the one woman who could make him feel whole again. Colby mustered up all that was left in him and started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

After the call had ended, April was up and scrambling around to pull on some simple sweatpants and a large pullover that came down to her knees, almost, in no time at all. She knew this was a serious thing, considering it was nearing two o'clock in the morning _and_ since it was Colby who called. April was downstairs, pacing back and forth in front of the door as she awaited the sound of a car door being shut. She was anxious, yes, but who wouldn't be? She had not even spoke to or, much less, even seen Colby in over a year.

Just as she had finished her fifteenth pace, it seemed, she heard the faint noise of a door being shut. And that's when she froze up. _This is it_, she thought to herself as her hand rose up to rest on the knob. After she inhaled a deep breath, she turned it and gradually opened the door.

Colby's own fist was right there, getting ready to knock, until he looked down and saw April. Instantly, tears filled to the brim and he slumped down to his knees; sitting there, right before April on her '_Welcome_' mat. He felt so pathetic at that moment. He couldn't even look at April without feeling guilty. Colby knew why their friendship had fallen apart, he had realized it a few months after it happened; but yet, he never got the courage up to apologize or tell her she was right.


End file.
